gravityfallsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Xyler y Craz
|imagen = Xyler_and_Craz_appearance.png |primero en = |personalidad = Admiradores de Mabel |apariencias = |cumpleaños = |ocupación = |residencia = |familia = |mascotas = |amigos = |gustos = Mabel Pines y cualquier cosa que le pasa cuando dicen o hacen |odios = |poderes = |cita = "¡Por supuesto! ¡Trono de brazos!" "Jean-Paul Sartre afirmó que cada cosa existente nace sin una razón, se pronloga por debilidad y muere de casualidad".||enemigos = ||nombre completo = |alias = |destino = Estar de nuevo en la imaginación de Mabel.|sexo = Masculino|primera aparición = La Leyenda del Gobblewonker|relaciones = *Aliados: **Mabel Pines **Dipper Pines **Soos *Enemigos: **Bill Clave|ultima aparición = Raromagedón 2: Escapando de la Realidad}}Xyler y Craz son personajes que aparecen en la película ficticia Dream Boy High. Ellos fueron llevados temporalmente a la vida de la imaginación de Mabel por Bill Clave mientras estaban en el interior de la mente de Stan. Historia Xyler y Craz son vistos por primera vez en "La leyenda del Gobblewonker," como un producto de la imaginación de Mabel. En su fantasía, que se ven en un Ferrari, detenidos por el semáforo, en ese momento llega Mabel, en una bola de hámster gigante, comienza a coquetear con ellos. Después de la luz cambia a verde se da la vuelta, dejando a los dos sorprendidos por su aparición en la pelota. Xyler y Craz hacen otra aparición en "Escapando de los Sueños." Aparecen por primera vez en la portada del VHS de "Dream Boy High." Después, como se ha dicho anteriormente, el dúo fue temporalmente traído a la vida en la mente de Stan. Con mucho gusto se unen con Soos y los gemelos para ayudar a encontrar la combinación en la memoria de Stan. Cerca del final del episodio, Xyler y Craz fueron asesinados por Bill, pero poco después Mabel los revivio y tocaron música sintetizada en un intento de derrotar a Bill. Tras el enfrentamiento con Bill, Xyler y Craz se despidieron de Mabel, ya que se desvanecieron en la nada. Personalidad Ya que son parte de la imaginación de Mabel, ambos la adoran y están de acuerdo con todo lo que ella dice. Ambos tienen personalidades similares, y ninguno de ellos parecen ser inteligentes. Sin embargo, son buenos músicos, como se ve en "Escapando de los Sueños.", y se presentan en el VHS "Dream Boy" con un instrumento. Apariencia Según Stan ambos son hombres jóvenes de colores brillantes y radicales. *Xyler: es un hombre moreno, musculoso, con ojos negros y cabello rubio hasta el mentón. Lleva una camisa ligera sin mangas de color turquesa, y brazaletes de color azul marinos, shorts blancos con una línea de color azul marino por el lado, y sandalias marrones. *Craz: tiene el pelo y los ojos azules y piel pálida. Lleva una camisa fucsia con una chaqueta roja y blanca, un cinturón y los pantalones vaqueros de color turqués. Apariciones Primera Temporada *La Leyenda del Monstruo del Lago (Sin Lineas) *Escapando de los Sueños Segunda Temporada * La Guerra del Mini-Golf *Escape from Reality Curiosidades *En su primera aparición, se les notan mas los labios que en su segunda aparición. *Durante el episodio Escapando de los Sueños, cuando bailan al sentirse amenazados por Bill Clave, bailan de la misma forma que Jonathan Knight (en el chaleco rojo) y Joey McIntyre (en la chaqueta verde) de la banda infantil de 1990 New Kids on the Block. * fueron los únicos personajes dentro de la Prisión Burbuja de Mabel que no fueron hostiles contra los Pines cuando Mabel decidió volver al mundo real. Esto tal vez se deba a que fueron creados por Mabel, y no por Bill Clave. * En el criptograma del episodio Escape from Reality se menciona que, ahora que son reales, consiguieron convertirse en conductores de un programa de televisión infantil, lo cual se contradice, pues se les ve desapareciendo en Weirdmageddon III luego de que Bill fuese vencido, y sus anomalías hayan abandonado el pueblo. * Puede que sean producto de la imaginación de Mabel o Stanley Pines. * Están basados en personajes de anime. Galería 258px Para ver la galería has clic aquí en:Xyler and Craz ru:Зайлер и Краз Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Criaturas Categoría:Personajes recurrentes Categoría:Hombres Categoría:Adolescentes Categoría:Personajes Menores Categoría:Personajes que aparecen en la primera temporada Categoría:Personajes que aparecen en la segunda temporada